


Guilty Pleasure

by konichimeow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Strangers, meeting at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konichimeow/pseuds/konichimeow
Summary: Mikasa meets a stranger at a pub. They're both hot for each other. He's taken. She's taken. No one needs to know.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes at the end <3

It’s been a while since I entered this pub, I remember how I spend my Friday nights here with Annie, Sasha, and Pieck as we drink to our heart’s content and hook up with guys from different universities. Work has been very stressful lately so I decided to take some time for myself by dressing up nicely and wearing my favorite red lipstick from Mac (which I spend a couple of dollars on by the way). A barista offered me a pink sparkly drink saying it’s their promo for the single ladies tonight and I gladly accepted even though I’m not single and is currently in a very happy relationship with my boyfriend, but not accepting a gift like this would be a waste right? In one fell swoop, I donned the glass and let the sweet and tangy flavors of it conquer my taste buds. As my eyes wander about inside the pub I used to go to in college, I remember how guys would try to flirt with us way back then and because of that, Porco, Pieck’s best guy friend or whatever you call them pops out of nowhere and drags Pieck’s drunk ass back to her dorm. Annie and I made a bet out of it, I bet 10 dollars that Porco romantically likes Pieck, Annie also bets 10 dollars that it’s just a platonic friendship since they grew up together and treats each other as siblings. Guess who won? It’s me! After college, Porco confessed to Pieck and as Pieck tells us her romantic story she blushes like a cute little tomato and I’ve never been so happy like this for her because from the start I felt that she had some lingering feelings for Porco. Sasha, on the other hand, has been dating the pub’s newcomer barista named Nico at that time, Sasha loves food and Nico is good at cooking. Annie, in our college days, has been in an on-off relationship with Armin Arlert, he’s a straight A’s student but not that kind of smart that tends to be nerdy and uncool like most people made them out to be. He’s a genius with a social life, he and Annie met when they were in high school and they started to date but because of college, Annie decided to break up with him and focus on their goals first, I admire Annie because of that. She wants to be a Doctor and she prioritizes her future before getting herself in a relationship. I smiled as I reminisce about our college days…

“You have a nice smile.” 

I almost fell out of my chair but that would be uncool and unsophisticated because I’m wearing a skirt right now and I think I look pretty fabulous to lose my balance right now. I looked at the stranger and gave him a small smile, the kind of smile you give to strangers. 

“Uh- thanks, I guess?” I said then he pushed a glass on the table until it stops in front of me.

“Peachy keen for you?” He says and smiles. His green irises almost made me choke, I can count on the different colors inside his eyes and I think it’s very pretty. “Don’t worry, not drugged.” He jokes and it pisses me off a little. “Oh bad joke, I’m sorry but I promise you I’m a safe guy.” 

“Thank you, again, I guess,” I said, wrapping my fingers around the glass. 

“So, are you alone or something?” He asks, and when I look at him I noticed how he has soft and shiny hair, it’s up on a nice, neat man-bun and I never got this arouse because of a guy’s hair.

“I’m alone, yes. How about you?” I asked, sipping from the drink when I noticed his eyes instantly went past my eyes and down my lips, he gently bit his lower lip as if enticing me and I placed the glass down, not yet empty.

“Alone, I asked my girlfriend to come with me here and spend some time together but she declined to say she has other plans. Went here to get myself drunk.” He pulls the beer bottle close to his lips and I watch his adam’s apple bob up and down. 

“So you do have a girlfriend,” I commented.

“Yes, she’s very beautiful.” He smirks as he sees me blush out of the blue. I took another sip and there go his eyes again, staring at my lips. Is it the mac red lipstick or whatever? “How about you, Miss. Do you have someone in your life too?” 

“Yes, I do. He’s a bit childish and a pain in the ass, I think I’m only with him because he’s hot as fuck.” I emphasize the ‘as fuck’ and he chuckled. 

“Well, I still think he’s a very lucky guy to have you in his life don’t you think so?”

“I don’t know? It still depends on him.”

“I’m sure he is.” Wiping his wet hands because of the beer bottle, he extended a hand at me and I accepted.

“I’m Eren, Eren Jaeger.”

“Mikasa Ackerman, nice to meet you, Eren.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Eren guy and I talked for hours and he bought me almost all kinds of drinks that I knew I could handle, we exchanged funny to serious stories, corny jokes, embarrassing pasts, past relationships, and almost everything. He’s fun to talk to and his laugh is quite contagious, I noticed a small dimple beside his lip and I look at them in an adoring manner every time it shows up, his biceps… ugh… don’t even get me started they’re so muscly and huge and makes me want to touch them, I wonder how he looks like without a shirt on. 

“Hey, you still there?” He asked and I nod, I feel a bit shaky and I knew I’m a bit tipsy. “You drunk?” He chuckled and I hit him jokingly on his shoulder, he grabbed my hand, and I, still in the state of ‘tipsy not drunk’ drunk I pulled my hand from him but his grip tightened.

“Eren, can you please let go of my—“ I gasped as he bit my middle finger. “W-What the—“ I let out a small groan as he wraps his tongue on my finger and gently sucked. I closed my eyes to feel the sensation and felt all the hairs at the back of my neck rise. Shit, he’s good with his tongue.

In a bit, he let go of my hand though my middle finger glistens with his saliva on it, and for fuck’s sake that was fucking hot.

“Can’t help myself sorry.” He said, opening another bottle of beer. From this view, I could make out the shape of his jaw and I think ‘perfect’ is not enough to even describe how godly he looks. The lights of the pub dimmed and pop music blares from the tall, huge speakers as a couple of people danced in tune to the music. 

I watched as the ambiance of the pub changed from calm to a full blast party. 

“Hey!” I hear Eren through the loud music and cheering people. “Let’s dance?”

“I don’t dance!” I said and he chuckled, his dimple showing up again. 

“We’ll just jump in tune to the music?!” He said but before I could even protest he grabbed my hand pulled me into the throngs of people swaying their bodies and we reached the middle of the dance floor. We’re standing face to face and I automatically placed both my hands on his shoulder and his arms encircling my waist. 

True to his words we just jumped in tune with the music and he tries to spin me around but will always fail because we’re getting sandwiched by all the people dancing around us. “Damn! You’re a natural in jumping!” He smirks and I hit him hard on the chest.

“Asshole.”

“Oh, so I’m an asshole now, huh.” He pulls me closer to him and I feel my cheeks getting hot because of his gaze. Suddenly I feel his hands crawling down from my lower back to my butt. He leans in and whispers “You’re fucking hot.” I felt his hand squeeze my butt. 

“Ugh.” I moaned as he continues to violate that particular spot.

“What would the boyfriend do if he sees you moaning because of a stranger’s touch?” He whispers and I feel like clenching my thighs, I can feel my lower part getting a bit damp and he might’ve noticed because in a second he’s dragging me away from the crowd.

I was tipsy and horny and then I was slammed into a wall, Eren mutters a “Sorry” while giggling and in a moment, I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. I feel him smirk against my lips and he grabbed my waist pulling me more into him so that I can feel his hard-on pressing against my core. I was leading the kiss in the first five seconds but when he pries open my mouth with his tongue I lost and I let him do that to me. We both gasped for air and I giggle as I notice that his lips and the skin around them are stained with red lipstick, although it looks so good on him, it feels illegal. 

“What?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Lipstick.” I giggle and he laughed as well.

“You’re funny.”

“No, you are funny.”

“You’re drunk, Ms. Ackerman.” 

“No, I’m not Mr. Jaeger. I’m perfectly fine and I want to kiss you.”

“You’re taken.”

“So are you but you still grabbed my butt and dragged me out here for what? To fuck me?”

“You’re a bad girl…” He smirks and leans down to place a strand of hair at the back of my ear. “…and a great guesser.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I find myself rummaging through my purse, looking for the key as Eren stood behind me his hand funnily squeezing my left boob. It’s like he’s standing at a grocery aisle feeling up the apples he’s about to buy and I giggle as he continues to do so.

“Your boobs are soft.”

“You mean boob?”

I yelped when he used both hands and fondled my right boob. “Boobs.” He said and I finally opened the door and we both stumbled inside. “You sure he’s not here?” He asked as he pressed me against the door and unbuttons my top.

“No, he’s not… AHHHH!” I gasped as he knelt in front of me, my top undone, and he’s pulling down my skirt. “Hey, we’re still here at the d—Eren!”

“I want to eat you out right here.”

I moaned as he threw my skirt somewhere, never bothered with the high stilettos I’m wearing he complimented my choice of underwear and licked my kneecaps up to my inner thighs. He didn’t remove my silk panties but instead, he pushed them aside and I watch as he stares at my lower part.

“Damn, it’s fucking pretty.” He smirked and immediately went in for a long lick. I can feel my wetness dripping down my thighs and he catches all of it using his tongue. I’m so aroused I know I’m going to collapse anytime soon but then he noticed my uncomfortable position and grabbed my leg hooking it on his shoulder, it made him press even further in me and he started to use his tongue.

“Shit, shit, shit!” I moaned and pulled on his hair as he uses the tip of his tongue to stimulate my clit, he looks up at me for good measure and slides his tongue all the way in, he swirled his tongue inside like I’m some sort of ice cream and I closed my eyes to feel the wonderful sensation he’s doing down there. He’s so fucking great with his tongue I nearly collapsed as I hit my climax and embarrassingly, I almost let out a fountain of liquid on his face.

“You’re a delicacy.” He licks his lips as he watches me breathe in irregular breaths. “Does he do this to you? Your boyfriend?” He asked in a teasing manner as he completely removes my top and tosses it somewhere.  
I nodded and he smirks as he picked me up bridal style, now I’m only clad in my bra and my wet dirty panties. My apartment is not that big and he easily located my bedroom where he throws me to the fluffy mattress. I watch him took his shirt off and a nice well-built body blesses my eyes. I count his abdominal muscles but failed to do so because he slipped his pants down his legs and my eyes sparkled at the sight of his V-line disappearing into his dark boxers.

“Ogling, huh.” He said and he joins me down the bed where he peppers my neck with kisses. He sucks at a spot and before I could stop him he already left a mark.

“Don’t leave a mark asshat!” I complained but to tease me he encircled the area with his tongue and sucked even harder and deeper it made me moan out loud. For sure, the mark’s gone purple by now. 

“Just cover it with concealer or something plus it will fade in no time,” Eren said as he unclasps my bra and captures a nipple in his mouth, and starts sucking like a madman.

“Wha—Ah! Shit! Yes!” I groan as he pinches the other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. “What if he asks me to have sex with him and he is—oh gosh!” Eren made his way down my navel and flicks my belly button with his tongue.

“Then don’t have sex with him for a week.” He suggests as if it’s easy.

“You know what? You’re a fucking asshole.”

I feel him insert a finger inside my still sensitive hole and looks up to me, he winks and says “I know.”

He inserted another finger and I arched my back as he fingers me in a rapid motion.

“Eren, please!” I groaned as I try to pull his head down again.

“Please what?” “I want it now!” I almost squealed luckily I bit my hand as pleasure starts to make its way into me again. He scissors my pussy with two fingers and I can’t help but moan and just let him do it again over and over. “Shit!” I was about to come for the second time when he stopped.

“What the hell?”

He grabs his pants off the floor and grabs a foil packet. Oh, a condom. Finally!

He tore the packet off with his teeth and I watch him do it. Strands of hair fell from his once-perfect man-bun, sweat trickling down his face, his chest, his eyes were a darker shade of green and I couldn’t help but bite my lip and make my way to him. He successfully grabbed the condom and was about to put it on him when I snatched it from his grasp.

“Hey, what the fuck?” He impatiently said and I surprised him by placing the condom on the tip of his dick and at a slow pace, I pushed it with my mouth. He groaned and threw his head back as I feel the tip reach the back of my throat. Even with the condom on, I can still feel the veins of his cock and it made me wetter and wetter.

“Mikasa you’re a—shit! Yes! I love it. Push it in deeper!” He panted.

I gave him a nasty blowjob with the condom on and he suddenly blew a huge load in it, disappointing me.

“You came!”

“Yes, I did.” He said, falling down the mattress.

“Do you have an extra?”

His eyes widened, “Shit, that’s the last one.”

My overly horny self wants to smack the heck out of him but I realized that it’s also my fault since I blew him so hard. I wanted to get railed by him so bad and I am so horny I don’t even know myself anymore. I threw the condom and blew him again.

“Hey! We don’t have—“ He squeals like a bad bitch as I stimulate his nether region. 

“We can do it raw, just don’t come inside me, ‘kay?”

His cock stood up as proud as it is and in a moment I find myself getting fucked by the man I met in the bar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with sore breasts, bruises at some parts of my thighs and legs, my nether region feels like it just got hit by a truck. My eyes wander all over the room and I noticed that a fresh white V-neck shirt is laid out in the armchair inside my room, I mean, our room. I fixed my hair with just my hands and took a spare hair clip on the bedside table.  
I put on the shirt and never bothered looking for underwear, it’s big and covers almost my entire thighs. It smells like a heaven of pancakes outside and I smiled as I spotted my boyfriend of three years blasting some Metallica in his phone as he transfers a steaming pancake to a plate.

“Smells amazing.” I commended and he stopped head-banging and smirks at me.

“Good morning, babe.” He greets and I walk towards him kissing him on the lips. “Made you pancakes.” He said, turning off the heat, he took the plate of pancakes on the dining table as I get started with our coffee. “Mom messaged me earlier, says she wants us to have lunch with her.” 

I excitedly turned to him, “I miss your Mom! Did you agree? I want to ask for a brownie recipe.”

“I turned her down.”

“WHAT?! You didn’t even ask me!” I complained, bringing two mugs over the table. I glared at him and he glared back. He took me by the waist and nuzzle his head on my midriff. 

“You promised weekends are for me right?” 

“Don’t use the eyes on me.”

In a split second, I am kissing him straddled on his lap, and playing with his long hair.

“Okay, let’s just meet her next weekend,” I said and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“I’d like that, Ms. Ackerman.”

“As you should Mr. Jaeger.”

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, no one's cheating on anyone. They're in a relationship with each other and they just want to explore each other through role-playing. This is probably Eren's idea and Mikasa just got curious so they both did it. Again, this is not a cheating story, I HATE CHEATERS <3


End file.
